The Ups and Downs of Their Life
by hawaibabe
Summary: Random excerpts from the life of Miley and Jake. My part of the songfic tag game. Jiley all the way.


**Alright guys! I'm back, and this time it's for Jiley! I felt I was neglecting my Jiley readers and I was planning on posting a one-shot and the lovely miss DramaticStarlet gave me the perfect opportunity to when she tagged me for the ten drabble/songfics thing going around! **

**Btw, I am extremely flattered to have been chosen! **

**So, here are the rules:**

**Turn your iPod or Zune or whatever you have on shuffle and press play. Write ten drabbles/songfics for the first ten songs to play. You have to start writing when the song begins and stop when it ends. Oh, and you can't skip through songs to pick the ones you like! You gotta go with what you get. :D **

**That being said…I tag…**

_**Wolfwhisperer**_

_**SVUlover**_

_**Caramel161**_

_**BeautifulxxDisasterx**_

_**AmandaEchelon**_

**I tried to tag people I didn't think had been tagged before. If my tag ends up being a second tag, sorry. Just smile 'cuz you've got the opportunity to have more fun! **

**--**

**1. Higher Love-Nicholas Jonas**

Miley was picking up clothes around the house, collecting them in her dirty laundry bin to put them in the washer.

"Bring me a higher love…Bring me a higher love, wo-oh," she sang under her breath as she picked up one of her dirty sleep shirts.

"What are you singing?" Jake asked from the bed where he was watching TV.

"That song Higher Love, by Nick Jonas from when he was younger," she explained.

Jake's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to tell me something? Like about your passionate love for another man? You _know_ he can't pull of his muscles like I can. Mine _bulge_! But his, they just flex! You can't love him!"

Miley smirked.

"Don't worry baby, you'll always be my link to higher love," Miley explained, "Nick's ego is too small for me to even consider liking him. He can't quite pull off thinking about himself all the time like you can."

"Oh I think of other things," he smiled at her, "Like how fast I could get that cute little summer dress off of you."

"Why think?" she suggested, "Why not find out?"

**2. Lights- Journey**

_When the lights go down in the city,_

_And the sun shines on the bay,_

_I wanna be there, in my city. _

Jake sighed as he stared out at the snow-tipped mountain peaks surrounding his hotel.

Three months.

He'd been gone for three months, filming his latest movie half a world away from his Miley. He longed to feel her kiss, her arms around his shoulders, her head in the crook of her neck as she snuggled into him while falling asleep.

Oh how he longed to simply see her smiling face in person instead of through a computer monitor. He wanted to be in Malibu with her, snuggling on the soft beach sand and gazing at the ocean water and the moon reflected on it.

A knock sounded throughout his room and his eyebrows furrowed. Who could be visiting him at this late hour?

He unlatched the door, pulling it open gently only to see Miley standing on the other side.

_So you think you're lonely?_

_Well, my friend, I'm lonely, too. _

**3. You Shook Me All Night Long-AC/DC**

"Holy crap," she moaned as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Did you like that?" he whispered in response.

"Jake, you gotta stop," she pleaded, "For my sake, please."

"But seeing you squirm is so much fun, Miles." His lips descended on her collar bone, biting softly on the flesh there.

Another moan escaped her. "Jake, please."

"Please, what?" he teased, sucking harder on her flesh.

"Stop," she whispered.

"You don't sound too convinced that's what you really want." He kissed the top of her chest, avoiding the center of each supple peak.

"Babe, if you don't stop I'm gunna…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm already there."

And then it was his turn to moan.

**4. In a Hick Town-Chris Cagle**

"Miley, what on earth are they doing?!"

She laughed at Jake's innocence.

"They're line-dancing!" Miley explained in excitement.

"Line-what?"

"Line-dancing," she said again, pulling on his hand, "Come on, I'll show you."

She knocked back the rest of her beer (it was only her fourth) before asking the bartender for another and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Miles, are you sure you need another drink?"

"Jake, that's what girls do in Tennessee! They get drunk off beer and get down on the dance floor!"

Jack snorted. "They get down line-dancing? It doesn't look too sexy."

"See for yourself," she winked.

And suddenly, her butt was pressed firmly against his pelvis as she began to gyrate back and forth, completely ignoring the line-dancing steps everyone else was doing and seducing a very turned-on Jake Ryan all by her self.

**5. Change Your Mind-The Killers**

_And if the answer is no,_

_Can I change your mind?_

He was ready this time. He knew she was going to say yes. After all, he had flowers!

Jake smiled, walking up to the one girl that never ceased to amaze him.

"So, Miley, will you go with me to the dance on Friday?" he asked, pushing the flowers into her hand.

"Jake, we've been over this. You're an ego-maniac. I'm not. The answer is still no," Miley responded, rolling her eyes.

"How can I change your mind?"

"Really?" she asked surprised. "You really wanna go to the dance with me that bad?"

"You're the only person that doesn't fall over in shock when you see me in the hallway. I'm intrigued," he explained.

"Well…" she began, thinking.

**6. Let's Dance-Miley Cyrus**

"You're not gunna dance with me?" Miley asked, her face dropping.

"Miley, I don't know how to dance…" Jake tried to explain.

"But it's our senior prom," she whined. "You went through all that trouble to get me to go with you and now you won't dance with me?"

Jake sighed. She was right. He wanted her to have a good time so she'd consider going on future dates with him. Unfortunately, that meant he was going to have to dance.

"Alright, let's dance," he agreed.

Miley squealed in excitement and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the floor.

The bass of the song reverberated through their chests as they started to move to the music, getting lost in the tune.

They danced for hours, and at the end of the night, Jake had decided that he kind of liked dancing.

And Miley?

Well, she'd decided that she kind of liked Jake.

**7. Red Light-The Strokes**

_The light is red,_

_The camera's on._

"And cut!"

The two teens pulled back from each other, their lips parting with a soft breath.

"Wow, Hannah, that was some kiss," Jake whistled softly.

Miley-as-Hannah blushed. If only he knew who she really was and how she really felt about him.

"Yeah, that was pretty uh…it was something," she returned breathlessly.

Jake smiled. "Better than kissing Demon Dog, right?"

Miley smiled. "Yeah..."

You know, she thought, if kissing Jake Ryan is a perk of being Hannah, I think I'll be Hannah for the rest of my life.

It was way better than kissing demon dog.

'_Cuz all the girls could never make me love 'em the way I love you._

**8. Let U go-Ashley Parker Angel **

Tears streamed down the teenage girl's face, making fiery paths of black mascara on her cheeks as she stared down at the picture in her hands.

"You promised me," she whispered to the picture, "You promised me you'd never leave me. Remember? You said, 'I love you, Miles and I'll never let you go.'"

What had happened to them? Everyone always told them they were meant for each other. They'd even been voted 'Most Likely to Get Married' their senior year of high school.

And where were they now?

Miley was sitting in her room, packing away four years of pictures, ready to move on. She slammed the lid onto the shoebox, pushing it deep under her bed.

"I'm ready, Jake," she told no one in particular, "You can have your little girlfriend. I'm moving on. I'm ready to let you go."

**9. Something Like That-Tim McGraw**

Holy Crap. He'd never seen anything like her. She was beautiful. And she'd completely taken him by surprise. He was standing with his buddies in the ticket line at the local fair. She was wearing a mini-skirt and, well, those legs deserved all the showing off they could get.

"Excuse me, miss," he spoke up, making his presence known.

"Yes?" she turned to him. She had red lipstick on and a cute little suntan line; his white shirt had a barbeque stain on it. It was obvious they were from two completely different worlds.

"What can I do to get a pretty lady like you spend the day with me and maybe bless me with a little kiss?"

She looked at him suspiciously, trying to decide if he was a creep. He stood there nervously, waiting for her response.

Finally, she smiled.

"You gotta get one of those little red rings on one of the coke cans over there," she pointed to the ring toss game, knowing it was almost impossible.

But he was determined. By the time he'd accomplished his task, he'd spent over fifty bucks. But in the process, he'd won her a giant stuffed dog.

"I think you've earned one more prize," she flirted and quickly brushed her lips against his.

It was like nothing he'd ever experienced.

**10. Here Comes My Girl- Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers**

"Jake! Sit down!" Miley laughed, pulling on his arm, trying to get him off the park bench.

"Nu uh," he retorted, "I got an announcement to make."

Miley blushed, knowing what was coming next.

"If I could have everyone's attention!!" Jake yelled out across the crowded family park. "I have an announcement to make!"

He waited a few seconds to make sure _everyone_ in the grassy field (dogs included) was focused on him

When he was satisfied with the amount of attention, he declared, "Miley Stewart is my girl! That's right! It's official! She just said yes!"

Miley laughed happily. "I take it back!" she yelled across the park, "I'm too embarrassed to become his wife!"

The randomly gather crowd laughed as Jake turned to Miley, his face frozen in fear.

"What?" he whispered in shock, dropping from his feet to sit on the bench again.

Miley giggled, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I was just kidding," she explained, looking him in the eye, "We're gunna last forever, baby. This is too right for me to change my mind."

Jake sighed in relief.

"It's okay, people!" he yelled out across the park, "She was just messing around!"

The crowd broke out in applause and cat calls as he slammed his lips against hers.

He'd always liked the sound of 'his girl.' And now it was going to be permanent.

--

**Alright, so a couple of those might have been bordering on inappriate...Sorry? haha. Anyways, let me know what you think, please?**

**-Krissy**


End file.
